New Metal Fight Story
by Jackpot 2
Summary: A day before Gingka Hagane arrives to Metal Bey City, two different Bladers have a fated encounter. One who wants to test the limits of his strength and enjoy the game, while the other goes on a journey to reclaim something he lost, defeating many opponents with ease. Little do these two know, is that their encounter will change both their lives forever. Adopted from Thunder Crush.


**Okay, I'll cut to the chase here. This Beyblade fic, called Metal Fight Story, has been adopted by me from Thunder Crush. For those of you familar with the story, I'll be fair to warn you that it'll be a little different from how Thunder Cursh did it. Mostly I won't make Nakamaru some Gray Stu, and a few new characters will be taking center stage. You'll know what that means soon. **

**Also, I'm considering on following the Metal Fusion storyline. (Yes I called it Metal Fusion. Didn't really watch the Japanese version since not all of the episodes got subbed) Meaning that when we get to when Gingka makes his appearance, I may shift the scene to him and Kenta to give it that Metal Fusion feel. But I'm still deciding on wether to do that or not.**

**One more thing to point out. Anyone familar with my work knows my updates are kinda slow, but I promise this much: They. Will. Not. Be. Abandoned. NEVER! So please be paitent and I'll get to the next chapter soon. And no flames alright? Don't like, don't read. Simple as that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters except for my two OC's. If an OC belongs to another author, then I'll post his/her name at the end of the chapter. Other than that, all characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Episode 1: A Meeting of Dragons**

**Featured Bey: Inferno Dragonis**

* * *

Early in the afternoon, a tall white skinned 13-year-old boy with short spiky blue hair growing down, with black colored eyes was walking on a rugged path towards a quiet city that was next to a large body of water, where there is a mountain and kids play a popular and fun world-wide game called Beyblade. He was dressed in a short-sleeved red shirt and dark-blue shorts that went past his knees with a light-blue launcher attached to his hazel belt around his waist. He was also wearing red and white sneakers.

He walked along a mahogany path with a serious expression on his face, muttering to himself. ''I hope that this town has strong bladers in it…I've been searching all over Japan for a strong opponent to face.'' The blue-haired boy exclaimed with a big yawn while continuing to walk towards the city. ''But I haven't been lucky on finding very many. Maybe my luck will change today." He said to himself.

* * *

On another part of the path, a young man around the age of 13 gripped a red launcher with a red and yellow Beyblade under it. He had spiky brown hair, lightly tan skin, and calm cerulean eyes. He was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, black jeans with yellow lines on the side, and black sneakers. Around his waist was a black belt with a red container for his Bey. He was facing several wooden dummies with a target in the middle he had set up moments ago

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" He shouted, launching his bey at the dummies. "Go Dragonis! Hit 'em hard!" The boy shouted.

His Bey soared through the air and landed with perfect accuracy at each target, destroying every unfortunate dummy that it collided with. All that was left of the dummies were smoke. The boy raised his hand as the Bey flew into it.

"That was better than last time! We're definitely improving more and more everyday Dragonis!" He said excitedly, looking at his bey. The Fusion Wheel consists of what looks like two large wings, with a set of claws on the Spin Track it. There was a dragon on the Face Bolt.

"You seem to be training as hard as always, huh Shino?" A female voice said, making Shino jump. He turned around and saw it was a girl a year younger than him, with silver hair tucked back by a pink headband, emerald eyes, light skin, and was wearing a pink hoodie jacket with a brown skirt, and matching boots. Around her neck, was a gold necklace that glistened from the sun.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?! And how did you find out about my super-secret training place?!" Shino snapped at the girl.

Usagi's brows furrowed. "It's not exactly "super-secret" when you leave a map in plain sight on your desk." She pulled from her back pocket a piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal a crudely drawn map. One spot was labeled "Super-secret training grounds".

"Now that I think about it, maybe I should have hidden that map." Shino said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well it doesn't really matter now, because it looks like your done here." Usagi said, referring to the destroyed dummies Shino used.

"Guess you're right, but what were you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to ask if you're entering that Face Off tournament tomorrow. It would be a good chance to find out how strong you and Dragonis really are battling different bladers instead of some of the neighborhood kids all the time."

Shino looked down at his Bey, before a smile formed on his lips. "Your right! It's high time I start making a name for myself!" He raised his Bey up. "Soon Metal Bey City will remember the name Shino Kiyoshi and his partner Inferno Dragonis! The strongest team in Beyblade history!" He declared proudly. As if in agreement, Dragonis gleamed from the sunlight.

"Now that you got that out of your system, let's head home. I'll be more than happy to help you train for it." Usagi offered. Shino nodded and pocketed his Bey before the two walked back towards the main path into the city.

* * *

Shino and Usagi were running towards the gate of the city until they noticed three teenage boys standing in front of the entrance with grins on their faces.

''Stop right there!'' A boy who has orange hair and wearing a blue vest (Face Hunter A) demanded standing between the other two guys.

''Excuse me, mind moving outta the way? We're kinda in a hurry!'' Shino asked while he and Usagi stopped in their tracks. The three boys were blocking their way to the city.

''Hmph. No can do!'' A boy wearing a trench coat and a sun cap (Face Hunter B) exclaimed with a cruel smile; he was standing to the left of Face Hunter A. ''If you want go any further then give us all your Bey-Points and we'll let you though."

''All our Bey-Points?'' Shino exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

''You can't be serious! Why don't you just enter Face-Off competition and win them fairly?'' Usagi asked.

''Ha! Do you actually think we want to win a mere 10 or 20 Bey-Points using the standard rules?'' A brown spiky haired boy who was wearing a red vest (Face Hunter C) responded while snickering.

Shino and Usagi then realized who these three clowns are, having heard about them around town. "Don't tell me you guys are-?"

''That's right! The Face Hunters!'' Face Hunter A replied back to his question with an evil grin. ''And I'm guessing you're just a couple of newbies.''

Shino had an irritated look on his face, before it broke out into a smirk. "If you gusy think we're just a couple of beginners, then you've got another thing coming." Shino said, taking out his Bey. "If you want our points so bad, then you'll have to battle me for them!"

''Huh, battle all three of us at the same time?'' Face Hunter C responded to Shino's request in disbelief. ''You actually think you can beat all three of us on your own?''

''You're obviously crazy, but if you insist…'' Face Hunter B responded to the boy, chuckling slightly.

The 3 Face Hunters got out their Launchers and readied themselves for battle while Shino took out his red launcher with a black grip, attaching his Bey at the bottom.

"Shino, are you sure you can take these guys down by yourself?" Usagi asked worried.

"Well, I'll find out soon." Shino replied.

Usagi sighed. "They're right, you are crazy." She then smiled. "But if your serious then I'll help you out!" Usagi reached into her pocket and took out her Bey with three blades on the Fusion Wheel. The facebolt had a hare on it. She inserted the bey into her pink launcher and readied herself for battle.

''Let's see how I match up against guys like these.'' Shino said with a confident yet excited look; he finally had a chance to see just how much stonger he had become after all that training he did.

''Are you ready kiddies?'' the three of the Face Hunters asked simultaneously.

"Yeah! Ready to win!"

''Here we go! 3! 2! 1...!"

''Let it Rip!'' The three Face Hunters, Shino, and Usagi shouted as they launched their Bey's into battle.

''We'll finish this quickly!'' Face Hunter A shouted as the three Generic Leone Beys raced across the stone ground towards the two opposing Beys.

"I don't think so! Go Infernal Dragonis!" Shino shouted. Dragonis moved forward and hit two of the Beys far back, almost knocking them out.

''What the?! How was his Bey able to push back two of ours on his own? Face Hunter C asked.

''Who cares?'' Face Hunter B replied back curtly. "He just left his partner defenseless! Defeating her will be easy!" His Bey was the only one Dragonis didn't hit, allowing him to make a beeline for Usagi's Bey.

"I don't need any protection when I can just protect myself!" Usagi said determined. "Go Hurricane Hare!"

At it's master's command, Hare jumped into the air right at the last second, easily avoiding the Generic Leone as it smashed into a rock, but still kept spinning.

"Darn it!"

"But that's not all! Hare, descend!" Usagi commanded. Hare came right back down to the earth, landing on the Bey, sending it near it's Blader.

With Shino, his Dragonis was holding off the other two Face Hunter's Bey's with ease. ''What?! Our attacks aren't having any effect at all!'' Face Hunter A pointed out, noticing that their attacks aren't doing anything.

"But mine on the otherhand are!" Shino declared boldly. The Generic Leone Beys tried to hit Dragonis from both sides. They made contact, but that barely did anything as Dragonis merely shrugged them off, then cirlced in front to knock both Beys back a few feet.

"Grrr! Let's attack them all together!" Face Hunter A ordered. The other two nodded, and their Bey's regrouped. "Let's target that Bey first!" He said, pointing at Dragonis.

The three Generic Beys started attacking Dragonis repeatedly all together, but the multiple barrage attacks barely had any effect on Dragonis at all.

"Hang on Shino! Help is on they way!" Usagi said, about to command Hare to attack when Shino threw his hand in front of her.

"Wait Usagi! Hold back a little!" Shino said, his eyes not looking away from Dragonis. He then smirked. "There's something I've been wanting to try for awhile, and I think now may be a good time to do it." Usagi was about to interject, but she saw how confident Shino was in his Bey. She reluctantly nodded her head and had Hare on standby.

"Ha! You should've had your little friend help out while she could, because now it's over!" The three Beys stopped attacking Dragonis and got some distance away from it, as they formed a small triangle with each other.

'Almost there. Just hang on a little longer Dragonis.' Shino thought to himself. He was about to show these guys the fruits of all his training. All that it took was the right moment.

"Smash his Bey to pieces!" All three of the Face hunters demanded loudly. The three Beys raced towards Dragonis, who stood still, quickly planning to defeat it with a triple smash attack.

''Shino! You have to do something now!" Usagi said, worried for her friend's Bey. She was almost tempted to break her promise to him and have Hare conunterattack, but waited.

"I'm getting to that part!" Shino said while having an excited expression. Despite what was at stake, he was having fun, and was now more than anxious to unleash his trump card. "Get ready cause here they come Infernal Dragonis!"

As the three Beys were coming in closer, Dragonis started glowing a red glow.

''Now we'll finish this battle!" Face Hunter C yelled out.

The three Beys were mere inches away from smashing up against Dragonis' Fusion Wheel with as much force as possible, but almost instantly...

"Now Dragonis!" Shino yelled.

The wings on Dragonis' Fusion Wheel extended, and with great speed, Dragonis sped over towards one of the Beys and used it as a springboard, flying high into the air, much to the shock of everyone, sans Shino who was finally ready to show off his trump card. Down below, the three Beys collided, causing them to end up stuck together.

"Spread your wings and take flight Dragonis!" Shino said, with the Bey doing just that. "Special Move! Dragonis! Magma Burst!" The red glow from Dragonis intensified, until the whole Bey was covered in fire. Dragonis himself appeared from the Bey, though unlike the constellation he represented, Dragonis took the appearence of a Western dragon. He went flying down at the enemy Beys with all his might. With all their Bey's stuck and unable to evade in time, the Face Hunters screamed in terror as Dragonis crashed right down on them, resulting in a large explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke that formed right after. It quickly dispersed, showing Dragonis still spinning while the three Beys were sent flying into the air all at once.

''WHAAA-!'' All three Face Hunters exclaimed in shock.

The three Beys then fell back to the stone floor motionless.

''H-he beat us just like that.'' Face Hunter B stuttered as he, and the others picked their beys off the ground.

"I did it..." Shino muttered in surprise at how much power his new Speical Move has. A wide smile soon formed on his face. "I did it! I finally used the Special Move I've been practicing and it actually worked!" He shouted overjoyed. He raised a fist in the air.

"I had no idea you were working on a Special Move." Usagi said shocked. For as long as she'd known Shino, she'd never saw him use this much power before in a battle, let alone a Special Move. She smiled, happy for her friend. "Now I'm a little afraid to battle you if you have an ace like that up your sleeve." She joked.

His victory was short lived however, when they heard two more voices behind them.

"Let it Rip!"

Two more Leone beys popped out of nowhere, forcing Shino and Usagi to look behind them. There, they saw two more boys. One with a purple shirt and a bandana (Face Hunter D) and a boy with a blue sleevless jacket and black hair (Face Hunter E). Both wore evil smirks on their faces with their Beys racing towards a weakened Dragonis.

"Hey, what's the big idea here?!" Shino asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Face Hunter D said, smirking. "We're here to take out your Bey and cash in on your points."

"But we just finished a battle! Why didn't you join the others at the start?" Usagi said in disbelief on how dirty the Fcae Hunters battled.

"It's real simple kid." Face Hunter E began. "In case you managed to beat those three, then we could step in and finish you off."

"But that's just unfair!" Shino said. He was still trying to perfect the Special Move, due to leaving his Bey very exhausted after one use. He decided to use it as a last resort until he could and Dragonis could learn to use it more than once and still have some strength left to spare.

"Life ain't fair pal! The Face Hunters will do whatever it takes to win!" Face Hunter E said laughing with his cohorts.

"Quick Hare!" Usagi commanded her Bey. It rushed as fast as it could towards Dragonis to assist it, but with the headstart D and E's Bey's had, it wouldn't make it in time.

It looked liked it was the end for Dragonis, when a blue Bey appeared out of the blue. (No pun intended) Unlike the Face Hunters beys, this one went in front of Dragonis and took the attack head on.

"Where did that other Bey come from?" Face Hunter E asked. No one answered. A faint blue glow came from the bey before it instantly sent both Beys flying back, laying on the ground motionless. All the Face Hunters were left speechless at what had just occurred.

"Who do you guys think you are to steal Bey-Points instead of earning them, and ganging up on the opponent with his guard down?" A calm voice said. Everyone looked towards the path and found a boy with blue hair, holding onto a a light blue launcher. The Face Hunters picked up their Beys off the gorund.

"Don't think this over for one second! We'll get you back for this.'' Face Hunter A exclaimed in fear towards Shino and Usagi, as well as the blue haired boy, as all five of the Face Hunters ran away.

Usagi called her Bey back while Shino ran towards Dragonis, picking it up. He looked towards the boy with a smile. "Thanks a lot for the save back there. I owe you big time." He thanked the new blader.

The boy didn't say one word as his Bey returned to his hand while he looked at his Bey Pointer to see how much Bey-Points he's gotten. "Don't thank me. I only did it so I could get some points." He said, not looking up from his pointer.

"Well he certainly doesn't look like he's from around here." Usagi pointed out. "The manners are a dead giveaway."

"Come on, he can't be that bad if he helped us out." Shino said to her before addressing the boy. "My name is Shino Kiyoshi, and this here is Usagi Tassei." Shino told him, gesturing to himself and Usagi.

"You can call me Nakamaru." The boy, now known as Nakamaru, replied. After looking over how many points he earned, he put the Bey Pointer away.

"So what brings you to town?" Shino asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm here on a journey to fight strong Beybladers across the country. Sadly I haven't met too many Bladers who could give me a challenge lately. I'm hoping I'll find stronger opponents than those two.'' Nakamaru exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"You must either really be that strong, or your just full of yourself. Just cause you took out two Face Hunters by surprise doesn't mean you can go off bragging how you can't find a decent challenge." Usagi said, crossing her arms with a stern expression.

"Cut it out Usagi! You can't just go around saying stuff like that to a guy we just met." Shino told his friend.

"But he's acting a little arrogant, thinking he's so strong like that."

"Then how about I show you my strength." Nakamaru suggested, pulling out a Bey that had a big, thick blue Fusion Wheel with spiky edges at the end of it and had a sea dragon on its Face Bolt. "Are either of you strong enough to take on me and my Sea Fang?!"

"Sea Fang..." Shino muttered, looking at the Bey. The Bey gleamed when he looekd at it. 'I have a feeling Nakamaru may be a tough opponent to deal with a Bey like that.'

A still frame was shown, with Infernal Dragonis behind Shino, and Sea Fang behind Nakamaru, surrounded by their respective elements. Both dragons gave a roar in the background, as if if to singal the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Give me your feedback on your thoughts on the fic. I will warn you though, that I am not that good at writing Beybattle scenes, so please forgive me for that.**

**Forgot to mention that is scene is based off of the remake for chapter 1 Thunder Crush wrote, before I "jackpotify" it, just to let you know. Nakamaru belongs to Thunder Crush, while Shino and Usagi belong to me.**

**And with that, we come to a close. Please be paitent as I work on the next chapter or (Pulls out a bazooka) face the wrath of my bazooka! Read and Review. Reviews give life to new chapters. Later.**


End file.
